Spoilers
by Agatha7887
Summary: What would you do if one day you found a TARDIS in your neighborhood?
1. Part 1

A/N: Hello Reader,

Added the second part to the story which contains the continuation and ending of the story arc.

P.S. The story is full of easter eggs, i hope you find them. :)

Spoilers...

I was just an ordinary girl… Oh, what a cliché! I wasn't ordinary! No one really is. The Doctor said once:

"900 years of time and space and I've never met anyone who wasn't important…"

Someone should let the non-whovian population know about this.

OK. Time and Space: 1. December 2013, Earth.

Beautiful day, sunny, blue sky, except there are 3°C outside. I shouldn't be surprised though, it's the first day of winter after all. I crawl out of bed and put on some sweat pants and a worn shirt that reads: „My seminar about time travel will be held last week." (My friends know me.)

When I check my outfit in the big, old mirror with golden, ornamented frame that hangs on my wall I notice something on the mirror itself. It appears to be distorting the image more than usual.

"Interesting…" I mumble to myself as I walk closer. It looks broken, but the cracks are blurry. It kinda reminds me of that scene from the Matrix. But instead of liquid glass flowing around my hand when I touch it I find it solid.

The next moment a weird electric charge runs through the tips of my fingers from the smooth surface. I jerk my hand away.

The image is gone.

I put my hand on the glass again really careful this time… but nothing happens. I examine it from every angle, nothing…

Anyways… I plan it to be a productive day preparing for a hectic Monday tomorrow. After spending a few hours scrolling through Tumblr I decide that I'll have to do something even remotely useful with my day at some point. So I get properly dressed and go for a walk to get some christmas shopping done.

It's quite chilly. I through the scarf around my neck one more time . I can feel the cold creeping through my boots. The only thing that keeps me going in this weather is the awesome music sounding from my headphones. Murray Gold is one of those composers that make walking down the street epic.

Through the music I hear the sound of propellers above. As I turn around and look up I see the next item on my "Weird Things That Happened Today" list. A zeppelin's sliding on the sky gracefully. I've never seen one in real life before and it's especially unusual above my hometown. No one else seems to care and as it carries on it's journey I resume mine.

As I turn into an alley to take a shortcut I come to a sudden stop. My mouth drops open and I struggle holding back the hysterical laughter building up in me.

"You has to be kidding me! We are everywhere!"

"Police public call Box" says the sign on the all too familiar blue box.

"Whovians are everywhere!"

I slowly move closer. I excitedly look around to find the _owner_.

"Hello sexy…" I stroke the door lovingly. I try to open it, but it's locked.

"You won't let me in that easy will you?" I'm literally talking to a box.

Then I hear footsteps running towards me.

And I see him.

The 8th. A slightly older one. He's changed his late 90s haircut. (thank the lord) But his clothes are the same. Velvet jacket, shiny waistcoat. So out of this time.

I quickly understand why he's running so fast towards us. A dog, size of a small horse with four yellow glowing eyes is chasing him. As the Doctor gets closer he looks into my eyes then simply runs past me and closes the door behind him. I turn back to look at the alien dog and realize that it's only a few steps away. My back hits the door as I close my eyes and prepare for the impact. I can almost feel it's teeth biting into me when the door suddenly opens and strong hands pull me inside.

…

"For a moment I thought you would leave me out there." I say, heart pounding. He doesn't answer. The Doctor starts doing his thing… Pushing buttons, switching switches…

I have a moment to look around. This TARDIS "desktop" is so different from the others. Wooden floor with carpets and rugs. Bookshelves stand along the walls. No sign of the round things. I spot little tables and a comfortable armchair in the far end. The space is lit by dozens of candles scattered around. It could be a salon in a castle apart from the control panel in the middle of the room. It's surrounded by big arcs like the legs of a spider.

When I turn my eyes back at him I see the Time Lord staring at me.

"I am the Doctor, and this is my TARDIS. It stands for Time An-"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space" I finish it for him. That confused look on his face is priceless.

"What is your name?"

"Agatha."

So, Agatha, have we met?"

"No."

"Will we?"

"Don't think so.."

"Then how do you know me?"

This idea starts forming in my mind, that spreads a smile on my face.

"How should I put this? You see, Doctor, I'm not from around here… I think I might be from a parallel universe." The zeppelin and the mirror incidents finally started to make sense.

"It must have been some kind of portal!"

"What portal?"

"The mirror in my room behaved quite strange this morning."

"Show me!"

…

"Here it is…" I point at the object that presumably brought me here. The Doctor takes out his screwdriver from his jacket pocket and starts scanning the mirror with it. For minutes he makes humming noises and walks around in the room. Then after what it seems like eternity he looks at me.

"Well…whatever it was It's just an ordinary mirror now." He takes an other item from his pocket. White framed 3D glasses. I try to keep a straight face while he studies the void stuff around me.

"You certainly _are_ from a parallel universe. There's void staff all over you."

"You don't say… But how do I get back?"

"I'm not quite sure yet… I will figure out something to get you home. I promise. Let's get back to the TARDIS."

…

"Would you like a cup of tea? I have this marvelous one from the planet Halcyon."

"Space tea? Sure." As the Doctor leaves the control room I approach the nearest bookshelf. I spot some classics from Earth but the one that catches my attention is a thick one with leather cover, titled: _The Secret of the One._

I'm just about to grab it when I hear the sound of a bell filling up the air. It's probably audible on the whole ship. The Doctor comes back running with a what-have-you-done look on his face.

"The cloister bell!" We both say at the same time.

Then the TARDIS starts shaking.

"We are moving!" States the Doctor if the distinctive sound that the ship is making hadn't been enough.

"But where are we going?" I try to shout through the noise.

"I can't tell. Just hold on!"

I wrap my arms around a column close my eyes and hope for the best. Finally the shaking calms down. We've landed.

"Agatha, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Where are we?

"Let me check the instruments" But I'm already at the door. I only open it slightly. I take a look through the gap but quickly close it. I've seen enough. I know exactly where we are.

"We are on Gallifrey!"

…

The deep red grass under my feet matches the color of my Converses. On the horizon silver trees shine in the light of the twin suns. As I turn around to look back at the Doctor, who's still standing in the door I notice the mighty glass dome and the citadel enclosed in it. Like a statue in a snow globe. I also see two figures coming our way from the city. They're both wearing the traditional Time Lord outfit with those big collars. One of them is a tiny old men who seems to be in charge. He is the one who bows before us and starts talking.

"Welcome back Lord Doctor." His voice is humble and quiet.

"Thank you. Not as if we've come voluntarily."

"Excuse us for the inconvenience but the Lord Chancellor wishes to see you immediately. Your _companion_ shall wait at the TARDIS. It won't take too long."

"No. She is my responsibility. She is coming with us!"

They look at me with obvious distaste for a minute then the old one nods.

"As you wish…" He turns around without another word and starts walking back towards the city. I follow them after a few moments with a huge grin on my face.

…

The Hall of the High Council is a spectacular room. Long gold chandeliers are hanging from the high ceiling. Through the great windows you can see the fields and the endless mountains surrounding the capital. The walls are full of gallifreyan typography. At the long oval table only one (quite intimidating) man is sitting. His face is heavily wrinkled but what really shows his age are his eyes.

"Lord Chancellor! What can I thank the unexpected pleasure of being summoned here?" Asks the Doctor with an unmistakable edge in his voice.

"Spare us your mockery Doctor. This is an important matter. I see you brought a human with you." The Chancellor's you-should-keep-your-pets-locked-away look would insult me any other day but right now I just want to know what's going on.

"Yes, I did. So what is this all about?"

"The matter concerns the Master. He has escaped."

"The Master?" I ask. „But I thought that he fell into the Eye of Harmony thing and got _digested_…" They both have a questioning look on their face but finally the Doctor answers.

"He did indeed. But this didn't destroy him completely. I brought back his remains and made sure it was locked away _safely_."

"He had an accomplice who restored him to life by stealing an other Time Lords regenerations. He calls himself the Pilgrim. We've been watching this Pilgrim for some time, because of his special interest in the Masters history.

"Clearly you hadn't been watching him close enough!" Replies the Doctor trying to keep the anger out of his voice. „Anyways. Why should it be my responsibility? You let them escape. You must have the means and the people to capture him. Why me?"

"We thought that you would like to handle it yourself seeing that according to our knowledge the Master is hiding on your beloved planet Earth."

"Of course he does!" I say not even a little bit surprised.

"What else do you know?" Asks the Doctor suddenly interested.

"Not much. They've broke into the Master's old lab and took some equipment. They've left on a stolen TARDIS."

"Come on, Agatha! We are leaving." Calls the Doctor already halfway to the door. I have to run to catch up to him. When we are back in the TARDIS all I can do is to ask the obvious questions:

"How are we going to find them? Do you have a plan?"

"I always have one. I thought you knew me." Fair enough. "You see, every TARDIS originally transmits a signal that marks it's location. That helped the Time Lords find us. I'm pretty sure that the Master tried his best to turn it off, but you can't hide alien technology on Earth without any trace. All we need is a bigger receiver. And I happen to know where to find one."

…

We land outside a tall fence with barber wire on top. Over the fence I can see the contours of some kind of warehouse. Heavy drops are pouring down from the night sky.

"We could have arrived at a time when this place was nice and dry." I complain.

"The rain helps us remain unseen. You have to stay here this time. It will be quicker if only I go. It's safer for you to stay in the TARDIS." I want to say no, but he's right. There is no point in arguing with him. I've read enough books and seen enough movies to know that when the hero tells you to stay in the car, you stay in the car.

"Be careful!"

"I'll be right back."

…

After twenty minutes of desperation the front door finally opens and a really soaked but definitely alive Doctor walks in on it. He has a briefcase under one arm.

"Thank God! I was thinking about how to fly the ship if you never come back! So who did you steal from?"

"U.N.I.T. and I didn't steal it. I'll return it when we're finished."

"You could have just ask them for it, you know…"

"I wouldn't like to explain them why we need it."

"But what is it exactly? You said that we needed a bigger receiver. It doesn't look too…big."

"You'll see. We need bigger space."

The trip only takes a few seconds. When I step out of the TARDIS the tower of the Big Ben catches my eye. The Parliament glows in the light of the sun rising from behind us. I'm standing on the edge of a building with the Thames under me. I can see the London Eye to my right. I find this place strangely familiar.

"It's a hospital! We're on top of a hospital, aren't we?"

"Yes. Yes, we are. Royal Hope. But why is it important?"

"Nothing! Never mind…" I say innocently. He looks at me suspiciously for a moment, but then he turns around and places the briefcase on the roof. I take a look at the disappearing moon as it gives way to the sun. The lid reveals a keyboard on witch the Doctor is already typing something. When he finishes he looks at me with the eyes of a kid on Christmas morning.

"Stand back a little, will you." He pushes Enter and joins me by the TARDIS. For a few seconds nothing happens.

"What's suppose to-" A little door opens next to the keyboard and a rod shoots out from the hole. It can be 10 maybe 15 meters tall. Then the top third of the rod separates into four parts with sparkling goldish blue membranes between them. It forms some kind of huge antenna. Definitely alien. "-happen."

"OK… That's really… BIG."

"Told you! The only thing we have to do now is to connect it to the TARDIS's tracking system."

It didn't take long to track down the faint signal of the other ship. The coordinates pointed at a disused chocolate factory in Addlestone, just a short TARDIS ride away from London.

We park the TARDIS next to the side entrance of the main building. It's made of maroon bricks and has great windows letting in the morning sun. The door is locked, but the sonic quickly fixes this problem. Once inside we can see that the whole place is empty apart from the structure in the middle. On a rectangular platform stands some kind of Time Lord tech. It's made of three conjoined rings about a meter in diameter. The machine is surrounded by four torch-like posts that form a square. Then I notice a figure standing with his back to us inside the square. He must have heard us come in, our steps echo in the vast space. I want to walk closer but the Doctor's arms stop me from behind. He picks up a piece of debris from the ground and throws it towards the machine. When it reaches the line of the posts it shoots back flies past me and hits the wall behind us like a bullet.

"Force field." Says the Doctor with his eyes fixed on the machine. "Please tell me it's not what I think it is!"

"I'm afraid it is, Doctor" Says the man… boy who's finally turning around. He can't be more than twenty. Unlike the other Time Lord I've met, his eyes seem just as young and remarkably blue!

"The Pilgrim, am I right? Where's the Master?"

"He's gone. You will never find him, Doctor! He went to a place where even Time Lords would never dare to go-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but what is that thing again?" I asked.

"It's a singularity generator." Explains the Doctor.

"Like black holes? The Time Lords would create this kind of technology?"

"No. They wouldn't. It only existed in theory. No one was _stupid_ enough to actually build one."

"I have a feeling that it would destroy Earth…"

"Not _just_ Earth. It would wipe out the whole Solar System. But why are you still here, Pilgrim? Oh… I see! The Master could have set up a timer and safely get away, but that would've given me enough time to stop it! So he left you here.

"To complete his work!" The Pilgrim turns a handle on the machine and the rings slowly start moving. "Two minutes and it's all over."

"No. No. No. NO! Listen to me! You can still stop this! There are 7 billion people on this planet. They are so young. Full of hopes and dreams… just like you. How old are you? Sixteen?

"Nineteen!"

"I've been traveling in time and space for 700 years and there is still so much to see. The whole universe. You can't just throw that away!

"I have to finish his plan! The Master trusted it on me!"

"He left you here to DIE! He left you here to finish his plan while he ran away to save himself!" The young Time Lord seems to think about it for a moment.

"It doesn't matter. It's too late!"

"It's never too late! Just let me help! Please!" Their eyes lock for a second, the two gallifreyans seem to be having a silent conversation.

The next moment the Pilgrim starts running towards one of the posts creating the force field. By the time it hits the ground the Doctor is already at the machine tying to figure out how to stop it.

"We are running out of time!" I shout through the noise the machine makes just to say something. The Doctor makes a quick decision and points his screwdriver at the rapidly moving rings that started generating some kind of energy.

"Take cover!" I struggle to understand his words when a hand grabs mine and pulls me towards the exit. We don't make it that far. The shock wave of the explosion throws us to the wall and everything goes black.

…

As I slowly regain my consciousness I see the Pilgrim's pretty blue eyes. When he checked that I'm alive he sits back against the wall. My head is pounding. I sit up and look around. The wrecks of the doomsday machine are everywhere.

"Doctor…? DOCTOR!" I start panicking at once.

"I'm here! I'm OK." I hear him calling from the other side of the hall, but I can't see him just jet from the cloud of dust. When it settles I find him walking towards us. His clothes are torn and a bit burnt here and there and the whole man is covered with a layer of dust, but he doesn't look seriously injured.

"What's going to happen to me now" Asks the Pilgrim.

"I'll take you back to Gallifrey and you'll face a trial. But you didn't destroy this world after all… Where did the Master go?"

"I don't know. He didn't really tell me."

"Well… I'm sure he will come back someday. What do you think, Agatha, a place where even Time Lords would never dare to go?"

"I don't know! I have no idea…"I answered suspiciously quickly.

"You do know something, don't you?

"Spoilers…"


	2. Part 2

I'm staring into the darkness…

I've been locked up in this cell since the Doctor brought me back. He told me that everything would be fine, that he would talk to them. But that was a while ago. It could've been days or maybe weeks. I'm not sure anymore. I don't have a window. Instead of a door a force field separates me from the corridor. The only light is coming from the torches along it's walls. The shadows they paint on the walls were driving me crazy. They seemed to be mocking me so I'm staring into the darkness instead. The silence is complete. The only sounds are the footsteps of the guards walking past my cell every once in a while. And I hear them now.

Something is different. I hear two sets of footsteps coming this way. They stop in front of my hole of darkness.

"You've got five minutes." Says someone, probably the guard, then leaves.

"Good morning" says the Doctor but there is no cheerfulness in his tone.

"Morning it is then…" The old Time Lords eyes don't promise anything better either.

"I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry." He is looking at the ground.

"No. No! You told me… you told me that everything would be fine. That you would handle this!"

"Yes. I did say that. I talked to the Council but they've already made a decision." He stops and looks up, finally looking at me. "Your execution is scheduled three days from now. I wanted to tell you myself."

But…but I didn't do anything!" I can't keep the hysteria out of my voice. "I didn't hurt anyone!"

"You did!" The Doctor's voice is echoing in the empty space. "You killed someone and helped the Master escape, helped him with his plans. I know he manipulated you, but you have to take responsibility for your actions."

"But I saved Earth!"

"You didn't destroy it. I'm sorry I really wanted to help, but I can't do anything now."

I'm looking into his eyes for a minute, looking for something… Then I turn my back on him and continue staring into the darkness. I hear him leave shortly after.

Agatha's POV

I'm sitting in the control room of the TARDIS reading a book. We were offered accommodation in the city but we didn't want to leave the familiar blue box. Actually I'm not reading at all just looking at the words. Can't really see them. I'm too deep in my own thoughts. Since we brought the Pilgrim back to Gallifrey the Doctor spends all his days talking to people in high places. Trying to change something, trying to save the young Time Lord's life. He always gets back tired and angry he tries really hard to hide this fact though.

I stand up when I hear the door open. The Doctor marches in not even looking at me. The discomfort clear on his face.

"How was it? How did he take it?" He doesn't answer and I sit back down. "Not well. I thought so…"

After getting rid of his jacket he sits in the armchair in front of mine.

"I just wanted to help him. He is just a child, for God's sake!"

"Especially with Time Lord measures. There has to be something you can do. You always have a plan!" He is just looking into my eyes for a minute then turns away.

"That would be treason. Going against the High Council…"

"That never really bothered you in the past. If you really believed in something or _someone_…

Three days later…

Today's the day. I haven't seen the Doctor too much in the past few days. He's been working on something. I think. I couldn't decide what to wear. Finally I went with simple black trousers and shirt and with a black shawl on my shoulders.

There is a knock on the door. I call out to the Doctor but he doesn't answer. There isn't any chance that I could find him on the ship so I walk past the control panel and open the door. A grumpy-looking Time Lord is standing outside. He looks over me then after a slight bow he starts talking in a surprisingly high tone.

"I was sent to accompany Lord Doctor and his human companion to the execution ceremony." That word makes me shiver. I quickly look back but there is still no sign of him.

"We can go now. Ahm… The Doctor will join us later." I say, hoping to be right. The Time Lord leads me to the square in front of the High Council building where a rope is waiting for the Pilgrims neck. You would think that Gallifreyans have a more sophisticated way of killing people… When we get there I immediately regret my outfit choice. Everyone is dressed in red and gold. Traditional Time Lord colors. A sea of red. Some of them glance into my direction but none of them dares to stare. I've never felt so alien…

The square is surrounded by tall, mostly glass buildings. The most notable one is the High Council's. It looks much older then the rest. On it's front I see some kind of sundial. It looks like tree conjoined clock faces with gallifreyan symbols written on them. The reason it looks so different from the ones we use back on Earth must be that this planet has two suns.

Here they come. Two guards lead the Pilgrim to the middle. Unlike everyone else he is wearing a long blue robe which highlights his eyes. The color of shame, they tell me. He looks completely calm and in peace. This breaks me. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wipe it down with my sleeve and take a deep breath. I'm stronger then this! His eyes search the crowd. He looks at someone near me. I turn that way and see a woman who seems to be in her 40s. Who can really tell, we are talking about Time Lords after all. She is heavily sobbing. Her hair is the same dark brown as the Pilgrim's. I can't really see her eyes but I'm sure they are just as blue as her _son_'s. I can't even begin to imagine how she must feel. (Judging from what I feel… And I only know him for a few days… And our acquaintance started by him trying to destroy my home planet…)

As the executioner puts the rope around the Pilgrims neck someone starts talking to me from the crowd behind me.

"You see, human girl, if they shoot them they can regenerate but if they're choked to death they don't have the opportunity." I don't turn around. I curl my hand into fists and keep my eyes fixed on the Pilgrim.

It all happens in the blink of an eye. The door opens under his feet and it's all over. The guards cut the rope and take his body away. I stand there a minute longer then turn around and nod to the Time Lord who came with me. We walk back to the TARDIS in silence. At the door I mumble some kind of thank you and step inside.

I find the Doctor at the control panel.

"We are ready to go." He says without looking at me. I won't answer. Frankly I'm mad. He wasn't there. I understand that there was nothing left to do, but still it was a coward's act. You can call him many things but the Doctor was never a coward.

I'll go and get changed. When I'm almost at the door I notice that we're not alone. There is someone sitting in one of those comfy armchairs next to a shelf full of books. His deep blue eyes stare into mine.

"Hey." Says the Pilgrim casually, looking very much alive.

"What have you…? How did you…?" I look back and forth between the two Time Lords.

"What you've witnessed earlier was merely an optical illusion engineered by me. I also gave our young friend a drug that made him appear dead enough to convince the physician. Easy peasy!" Explains the Doctor contently.

"That was treason, you know." I teas him.

"Come on! They won't even notice!"

I raise an eyebrow to that.

"Well… We'll be long gone anyway. Back to Earth, shall we?"

…

We arrive into the same ally where I first saw the TARDIS. The Pilgrim notices the strangely familiar phenomenon on the wall. It looks exactly the same as my mirror did just a couple of days ago. The same thing that brought me into this universe.

The Doctor immediately points his screwdriver at is enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes! Fascinating! It's a touching point between universes."

"Like a breach?"

"No. Not exactly. Imagine two bubbles. They float around freely than sometimes they meet. It's really rare. You can travel through it only if you're touching the dimensional drift exactly the right moment.

"But does it lead to my reality?"

"I'm pretty sure. The universe doesn't like if matter moves from one parallel world to another. It tries to resolve it. There is only one way to find out… Pilgrim, grab onto my shoulder!" He takes my hand and touches the other onto the wall. In that moment a familiar electric charge travels through my body.

…

The TARDIS has disappeared. We must have moved.

"Is this it?" Asks the Pilgrim.

"I'm not sure. I live only a few blocks from here. Allons-y!"

"Excuse me?" It's the Pilgrim again.

"It's French for let's go." Explains the Doctor for the young Time Lord.

…

When I step into the flat my phone automatically connects to the Wi-Fi and my phone vibrates as I start getting my mail. Promising so far. In my room everything seems to be in order: The little TARDIS on my desk (which I immediately hide in my pocket), an other one that I put behind a row of books on my shelf. My books.

"Yes. This is it. I'm home! But now you're stuck over here. Why did you have to come. Don't get me wrong I enjoy the company and everything…"

"Because there was a slight chance that this wasn't your universe after all and you would've got trapped here without my help. I couldn't risk that."

"Oh… That's… Thank you, Doctor."

"I analyzed the portal and I should be able to predict where and when the next one will open. It will take time and some particular objects.

"Use anything you need."

"Where are your parents anyway?"

"Everyone is away for the weekend and it seems that we've arrived around the time when I'd left so it should be fine. Would you guys care for a cup of tea?"

I put up the cattle and sit down at the dining table. The Pilgrim settles next to me and the Doctor starts collecting everyday items from around the flat.

"Pretty crazy day isn't it?" I ask to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah. I never thought that I wound leave the town I grew up in and now… I'm in an other universe!"

"What is your story? How did you end up here?

"Through that dimensional drift?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Well… If you really want to know…"

"I'm interested." He looks at me and takes a deep berth.

"My childhood wasn't the happiest. I never knew my parents. I grew up in an orphanage. I spent my days walking around the streets, wasting my time. I had no plans for my future, no hope. Then I met the Master…

"Don't forget to breathe!" I tell him because he seems to have wanted to tell his whole life story in one breath.

"Sorry. I had to tell this to them many times when they were interro-" I can see the unpleasant memories resurface in him.

"It's fine. Go on."

"So. I was twelve. I recall complete darkness, the suns had already set. I was lost in an abandoned part of town and the only source of light came from the Masters lab. I looked in through the window and he caught me. He was kind to me. Showed me what he was working on. It completely fascinated me. All that wonderful technology. This experience gave me a purpose. I started learning really hard. I practically lived in the library. Later I got into the Academy. I was good, you know. Really good actually, top of the class. When he asked me for help… You have to understand…"

I don't know what to say to that but the sound of boiling water saves me.

A few minutes later as we're sipping our teas in silence the Doctor comes storming out from my room.

"I got it! Stonehenge! We don't have too much time and without the TARDIS we should get going now if we want to make it."

"I'm coming with you!" I declare.

"You don't have to. You are home. It would be the best if you stayed here."

"I can't! There is something I haven't told you, Doctor. I never told you why I know so much about your life…"

"I'm listening. Go on."

"Over here you don't exist. At least not the way you think. Your life is a TV show." I pause here for a moment. "A really popular sci-fi series…" I take the TARDIS from my pocket and hold it in my hand for them to see. It feels nice getting this out in the open. The Doctor's just staring at me thinking about whether or not to believe me.

"Well… I guess it makes sense. Explains a lot. This means that there is an actor who looks exactly like me, right?"

"Paul McGann. Yes."

"Paul? Do I look like a Paul?" I start laughing uncontrollably.

"What about me?" Asks the Pilgrim.

"Actually… you were never in the show. Sorry." I flash an apologetic smile towards him.

"Give me a minute I'll pick up my bag. Wow!" I stop in the door. I can't really go further inside anyway. What the Doctor has built in the middle of my room could be some kind of modern art. But it isn't. He used pots from the kitchen, a mop, a lampshade and apparently my favorite pair of jeans.

"Sorry about the mess." I hear him say behind me.

"Non-technological technology, isn't it? Quite clever." I manage to keep a nearly bored look on my face when I turn back to look at them. It makes the Time Lords change an amused glance. "I know stuff… Oh, and before we go… you'll have to get changed. You can't walk around like this."

"Why? What is wrong with the clothes I'm wearing right now?"

"Nothing, Doctor. But you can't see people on the streets in waistcoats and robes. We want to attract as little attention as possible.

Although with obvious distaste but they change into jeans and sweaters that I borrowed from my brothers wardrobe.

I pick up my passport my phone and some essentials then off we go.

…

The trip that would take a few second with the TARDIS takes long hours by public transport. First we get on a train to the nearest airport than get last minute tickets to London. I have no idea how the Doctor did it, I guess the psychic paper was involved.

Twenty minutes into the 2,5 hours long flight the thing that I really hoped to avoid happens. I notice a girl suspiciously glancing our way from two rows in front of us. Open mouth, wide eyes… a Fangirl. She stands up slowly and with a pan and a napkin in hand starts walking straight towards our seats. I don't have time to alert the Doctor who doesn't even notice the poor girl until she stands right next to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. McGann." She says shyly "Could you sign this for me? You are my favorite Doctor." He looks into my eyes for a second, bagging for help. I'm completely useless. Can't do anything else just stare back at him. The next moment he turns to look at the girl with a bright smile.

"Thank you! That's really nice of you. Who to?"

"Amy."

"What a lovely name." He says and writes:

_From the Doctor to Amy. X_

Only when Amy is out of earshot I turn to the Time Lord with a sigh of relief.

"Nicely handled." The least thing we need now is little Amy to tweet the real Paul about this encounter and attract attention. That would make things quite awkward for all of us.

Once in London we manage to get on a bus full of tourists from all around the world heading for the famous site. Let's hope we don't get recognized again. I take the seat next to the window the Doctor drops down next to me. The Pilgrim sits on the other side of the aisle and quickly falls asleep. He had a rough day… The trip will take a couple of hours. I should try to get some rest too. I don't close my eyes just jet. When we leave the busy capital behind I watch the sun set behind the trees. I think about all that happened the last few-

"I'm sorry." The Doctor voice brings me back to reality.

"For what?"

"That you nearly died. I shouldn't have let you get into this."

"I'm not sorry at all. These were honestly the best days of my life, Doctor! This adventure. The things I've seen… I would do it all over again.

"Then… why don't you come back with us. I could show you the universe. The three of us. In the TARDIS. Now that I can detect and predict these portals I could bring you home when ever you like." That's an offer hard to say no to.

"I can't… You said it yourself: I nearly died. The risk is always there and I have too much to loose. You have the Pilgrim to keep you company. He really needs you…Someday though, maybe I reconsider." The Time Lord nods and we settle into silence for the rest of the ride.

…

The bus puts us down in front of a little motel.

"The portal opens at 7.49 by my estimations. We should spend the night here." Says the Doctor and we fully agree. Personally, I can hardly stand.

The next morning we're up before sunrise. We call a cab to travel that short way still remaining from our journey. I can tell from looking at my companions' face that they're fed up with these ancient ways of travel. They are used to the comfort of TARDISes.

"Are you photographers, love?" Asks (me?) the cabby.

"Photographers?" Says the Pilgrim. He probably can't understand the meaning of the word.

"Yeah. They often visit the stones in these ungodly hours to catch the sunrise."

"Yes. That's why we're here." The doctor says to cut this conversation short.

Without stopping at the visitor center (which is still closed anyway) we had straight to the stones. A guard comes running and shouting after us just as we jump over the rope marking the path.

"What do you think you're doing?! We are not even open jet! Stop right there!"

The Doctor turns back with an easy smile on his face, his voice is firm and calm.

"Excuse us. We're from the English Heritage Commission. You see, our bosses are really concerned about the sinking of these trilithons. They sent us here to examine the problem." He shows up the psychic paper for the guard to see. He seems to be satisfied with it and relaxes a little.

"I didn't know that they were-"

"Of course not. If you'll excuse us, we have work to do." The men appears almost embarrassed for doing his job as he walks back to his post.

We reach the center of the rings and start searching. That moment the rising sun shines through two massive stone blocks. The light hits a single column on the other side. The opening portal breaks and reflects it like a diamond. Spectacular sight.

This is it then. Our little adventure coming to an end.

"Here are your tickets for the train journey and the flight home." The Doctor's prepared everything for my trip home. "You can still change your mind. Come with us."

"I know. I've made my decision." I turn to the Pilgrim and hug him tight. "Take care."

"You too. I hope we'll meet again some day."

"Me too." And I really do. Maybe a few hundred years older version of him. A few regenerations later. See what kind of man he turns out to be.

"It was a pleasure, Doctor." I hug him too. I almost start having second thoughts then. "If you find yourself alone someday… look out for these portals and find me. I really might change my mind and go with you."

"I definitely will." With that they turn away from me and walk to the stone. They stop only a feet away and hold up their hands. The two Time Lord take a last look at me before disappearing into thin air.

By then the sun has risen higher in the sky and the darkness has given way to the light.


End file.
